Sunfall
Sunfall is a delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, with a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. She is assertive, hyper active and extremely organized, and loves to watch the kits play.' Sunfall ' is CloudClan's medicine cat apprentice. History Prior to the Roleplay :Sunkit was born to Goldenstripe and Tallfur in late newleaf. She had two siblings, Windkit and Goldenkit. When she was young, she was planning on becoming a warrior, and was extremely talented with battle moves and fighting techniques. She was apprenticed to the late Larkspur, now Sunpaw. She soon realized, before she got her warrior name, that she didn't want to use claws and teeth to save her Clanmates. She preferred to help them get better through healing them. Briarfrost happily took her as an apprentice, still Sunpaw. The herbs and their uses came easily to her, and she soon earned her full name, Sunfall. Her parents and one of her littermates were killed by rogues, and some moons later, Windstreak (Windkit), her brother, and his mate Larkspur were killed. Autumnkit survived, and Sunfall took a distinct role in the kit's life as a kind of mother to her. Roleplay Appearances :Sunfall is first seen picking borage with Briarfrost, who talks about Cinderwhisker's trouble with getting her milk to come. Heading back to camp with the herbs, Sunfall sniffs Cinderwhisker and finds out that she's had parsley, which dries up milk, and prescribes borage until sun-high the next day. Cinderwhisker promises Briarfrost that her kits won't go near their herb patches again, as that's what made her sick in the first place. :She is next seen sorting herbs, when Fernflower comes by after Briarfrost ordered her to a spot in the medicine den. Briarfrost mentions to Sunfall that she thinks the queen is going to have kits, and Sunfall replies that she should get on with checking the she-cat out, or she'll lose her place. Skystar comes in awhile later, asking the medicine cat apprentice to check out a thorn in her pad. Telling her leader to give it a good lick, the thorn comes out and she puts herbs and cobwebs on it, ordering the she-cat to stay in the camp until tomorrow. Thinking to herself to go tell the deputy to keep Skystar off of patrols, and to get more catmint and comfrey, she tells Briarfrost that she's going out, and what she had just done. She gets praised, and sent on her way. :On her way out, Sunfall drops into the nursery to check on the queens, and teases Tigerspirit for being a bit on edge after Emberspirit tackles his expecting mate, Fernflower. She tells the queen she can patrol and hunt for another moon, then she needs to be in the nursery. Before Tigerspirit can reply, Sunfall interjects that she'll be fine, and not to worry so much very playfully. Asking Cinderwhisker how she's doing, Cinderwhisker replies that she had the warriors pull up the clumps that were around the camp, and that Briarfrost had taken some for her herb store. Sunfall nodded, and backed out of the den to get the herbs. :After awhile, Cinderwhisker's kits Dewkit and Barkkit came and got her out of her nest, telling her that their mother was asleep and Snakekit had a bellyache. Sunfall grabbed a few herbs, and walked after the kits to the nursery. After talking to Cinderwhisker, she sniffed Snakekit, and the kit confessed he had eaten some crowfood on a dare. She gave him some yarrow, and told Cinderwhisker how to treat him further. Coming back the next day, Cinderwhisker reported that Snakekit was doing great. Sunfall left, to go check up on the other cats. :The next time Sunfall appears is when she calls unknownigly to Jaykit and Snakekit, who are nosing around in the medicine den, telling them she'll be right with them. She's checking up on Briarfrost, who seemed to catch an incurable illness. The kits ran out when Sunfall called to them, and the medicine cat apprentice led her mentor out in the sunny, peaceful clearing. She gets her mentor a vole, and the she-cat eats it. Sniffing her, Sunfall rejoices in the fact Briarfrost was in fact getting better. Briarfrost got up, remarking that the vole felt good in her stomach, and asked the apprentice to check for some catmint, wondering what had afflicted her. :Sunfall is next seen delivering Blossomfall's kits at the Great Oak with Briarfrost. :Crowtalon is next seen bringing in a strange cat, Sunshine, into the Clan. Crowtalon brings Sunfall to Skystar, and the golden she-cat remarks to Skystar that Brairfrost wouldn't approve, mimicking her voice a bit. Windstreak, her littlermate, stated that he agreed with what the older medicine cat would of said. After awhile, Sunfall leads Sunshine into the medicine den, into a soft nest where she could stay. Windstreak is back in his nest in the medicine den, his shoulder hurt. Sunshine realizes that Sunfall isn't that bad as she brings her a herb bundle of thyme, lavender and poppy seeds to help her relax. Telling the she-cat that she isn't trying to poison her, Sunfall noses it over to her, telling her that it must be shocking and hard to relax in this new enviroment. The next morning Skystar announces that Sunshine can stay, and Crowtalon races into the medicine, getting hissed at by Sunfall who mentions they had spent all morning on those herb piles. Sunshine comes out of the back of the medicine den, covered in cobwebs, and tells Crowtalon to quiet down, or he'll wake up Windstreak, who's still resting. Sunfall thanks her for all the help, as Briarfrost is at the Moonpool, and tells her to come back if she got bitten by anything as she leaves. :Goldenwing, her deceased brother, was visiting his sister in her dreams. Sunfall asked him his opinion on letting Sunshine into the Clan, noting that the other Clans were making fun of them for it. Goldenwing replied that she knew he didn't approve of 'kitty-warriors.' Sunfall licked her paw, and told him she agreed with him, for parts of his little speech. He told her to wake up, because Larkspur, her brother's mate, was kitting. She woke up, and helped Larkspur kit. They had one beautiful little kit, that they named Autumnkit. :A moon later, Sunfall was called from her den to see the lifeless bodies of Larkspur and Windstreak, slain by a rogue patrol. After the intitial shock, Autumnkit fell asleep in the medicine den, where Sunfall talked her to sleep, and stayed by her side until Sunshine came to get her in the morning. :Awhile after, the queens left Sunfall to watch the kits while they went to hunt. She took them to the medicine clearing, chiding to them to be careful not to hurt themselves, or the resting Tigerspirit. After awhile, she let Tigerspirit go out on patrol. There was a rogue battle, she had heard tell of, and after Bramblestripe came to the clearing to watch the kits, she rushed to go join the fight, to make sure Briarfrost and the kitting Rosefeather were alright. After chasing a cat away, Sunfall skirmished with a dark russet tom, thought to be Aspen, and had her throat torn a bit by him. The rogues retreated, and they brought Sunfall back to camp, where Briarfrost tended to her. She woke up in the morning, telling Briarfrost that it was worth it, and that she wasn't going to die. After getting some water and poppy seeds, Sunfall fell back asleep. Briarfrost announced that Sunfall had woken up to the whole of CloudClan. :Moons later the she-cat is seen showing the kits how to do a hunting crouch, and almost hurting herself after trying to do a warrior move. Briarfrost gently teases her, and Sunfall remarks that the kits are part of the reason she loves what she does. Briarfrost agrees, telling her that she chose not to be a warrior because she wanted to help her Clanmates in a different way. Sunfall remarked that she felt the whole Clan was her own litter of kits. Family Mother: Rainsky(deceased) Father: Sunbird(deceased) Brother(s): Windstreak(deceased), Goldenwing(deceased, verified StarClan member) Niece: Autumnkit Trivia *Sunfall is visited in her dreams by her oldest brother, Goldenwing, almost every time she falls asleep. *It is possible that Sunfall is a reincarnation of a previous medicine cat, Sunstripe. Quotes "It's sad though.. I'd of loved to have a litter of my own." Sunfall meowed, testing her paw. "But it feels like the whole Clan happens to be my own litter sometimes. I'm sure I've seen almost all of these cats in some type of pain or another, and I'm going to be there to influence the future generations of warriors. But alas, we will never feel that kind of love.. That is our greatest reward, and our greatest deprevation- we must never feel the pain of, but we will never feel the love of such." Sunfall meowed, and flicked her tail. "That much we must ponder day to day, but remember we have our Clan, and we have our ancestors." ::: - Sunfall to Briarfrost, about her choice as a medicine cat, and about their sacrifices. ---- Category:She-cats Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:CloudClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices